


Can you feel this?

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Marian Hawke's parents have a surprise for her.





	Can you feel this?

“Marian, come here!”

The little girl drops the stick she was using to hit the nearby bush, worried she’s in trouble. When she looks up, her dad is standing in front of the door, a big smile on his face. Not in trouble, then.

“Come on, we have a surprise.” He extends a hand, and she grabs it. They walk into the small house, where her mum is standing by the table, one hand on it and the other on her hip.

“Here.” Dad kneels behind Marian and grabs one wrist in each hand. He pulls them up to Mum’s stomach and splays her fingers, before letting go and sitting cross-legged to the side.

“Can you feel this?” Mum’s voice is but a whisper. Marian closes her eyes tightly, small fingers digging into her belly.

Thump.

She steps back with a gasp. Dad’s hand lands on her shoulder and squeezes. “You’re going to be a big sister, Marian!”

“I’m growing you a little brother or a little sister,” adds Mum.

Marian looks down. She tangles her fingers, twists her wrists. “Can I choose?” she finally asks in small voice.

Dad laughs. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, honey.”

Mum kneels in front of her, ruffling her hair amicably. “I can always try,” she says.

Marian’s face lights up. She leans forward, and she whispers like a secret, “I want both.”


End file.
